The invention relates to a fuel injection system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine including a fuel supply line extending along the cylinders and serving as a high pressure storage device which is in communication with injection valves disposed in receiving wells formed in the cylinder head.
Such a fuel injection system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,156, wherein a high pressure pump supplies fuel through a transmission line to a supply line from which injection lines extend to the respective injection valves of the multicylinder internal combustion engine.
DE 42 92 209 T1 discloses a fuel injection system for a six-cylinder internal combustion engine with a multi-passage supply line extending along the cylinders and being firmly mounted onto the cylinder heads by screws. The injection valves form, together with the pump elements which generate the high pressure needed for the injection, an injection arrangement disposed in the cylinder head.
It is the object of the present invention to minimize the chances of leakage of the connecting lines which are under high fuel pressure by relatively simple measures for the fuel injection system and, furthermore, to simplify the assembly of the components carrying the fuel.